You Can't Have Optimism Without Pessimism
by Joined-by-Insanity
Summary: When they first met the talking, psychotic murderous flower, they knew they should have stayed home under rocks like they normally would. {Warning: Swearing, sporatic updates and OC's}
I know this seems horribly cliche and stupid, but that's the point.

No, seriously.

A friend of mine meant this as a joke, but it turned into this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and that you get a kick out of it.

{ **Warning for swearing}**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale, only any OC's mentioned.**

The two kids watched (quite uninterested) as a rather enthusiastic woman was prancing around the house. She kept placing random objects in random places and telling the two young girls rules.

"You two can go explore, however, I want you two home by 6:30, no later than 7:00, alright?" The woman said, stopping in her tracks to actually look at the girls. They immediately sat up and acted like they had been listening.

"Yes, Sherry," one of the girls said. She had fiery red hair, which a lot of her friends said she had because it was as red as the flames of hell, which they believed she came from. Her hazel eyes seemed to say 'don't piss me off' and 'I know something you don't'.

"Of course, Mom," the other said. Her rather bland brown hair was dark like tree bark, but lightened in light. Her own hazel eyes shone with childlike curiosity, which fooled a lot of people to not question her, because of her smart ass nature.

"Now you two go have fun. Megan is going to be here for a month, and you two won't see each other for awhile, so I don't want you two staying inside the entire time."

"Alright!" they both exclaimed, walking through the door.

"Don't forget warm clothes!" Sherry yelled to them.

The red head poked her head in, a rather irritated expression on her face. "Don't worry, we have another sweater under these hideous jumpers."

"Why don't you take it off?" Sherry questioned, seeming to be put off.

The brunette poked up beside the red head, Megan, a grin on her face. "I dared her too. If she couldn't chug a cup of Pepsi, she'd have to wear it for a week."

Megan sighed. "Definitely not one of my finest moments."

Sherry snorted, rolling her eyes. "Why do I even question you..?"

"I dunno," the brunette replied, shrugging.

"I want you back by at least 5:00 tonight so you can get accustomed to the house, alright Kate?"

Kate, the brunette, rolled her eyes. "Yes, mum."

"C'mon, Kate. I wanna find an ideal place to set up a transmutation circle!" Megan exclaimed, tugging at Kate's arm.

When they were about five minutes away from the small town that Kate and her mom had moved too, the two friends stared into the large forest surrounding the mounting that gave off an eerie aura. "Why do I feel like if we step into here that our fates will forever be changed like in one of those cliche stories?" Kate asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"Maybe because you just broke the fourth wall," Megan answered, deadpanning at her friend.

Kate placed a finger to her lips. "Shh... Nobody needs to know..." She whispered. She suddenly punched a fist in the air, a determined expression on her face. "Let's go on an adventure! I shall push forward, despite the fact that I have no sword!" Kate exclaimed, marching forward. "Shit, I should have brought a yellow marker..."

"What for?" Megan asked, jumping over a log.

"So I can draw the Triforce on my hand, duh!" Kate answered, rolling her eyes. She suddenly yelped as she tripped on a rock, and fell face first on the ground.

"Oh come on you baby," Megan said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Kate raised her head, glaring at Megan. "Oh, I see. I love how much you care about me and my well being." She attempted to seem frightening, but Megan couldn't take her seriously because of the dirt on her face and leafs in her hair.

Megan snorted. "Oh, I care about you. I care about the fact that you haven't yet gotten your two characters to kiss yet."

Kate puffed out her cheeks in irritation as she wiped away the dirt on her shorts and blue with pink stripes jumper. "It's not my fault that they just met and there hasn't been any romantic development yet," she told the red head, continuing to walk forward.

"I want this beautiful couple to get together!" Megan exclaimed, shaking a fist in Kate's direction.

"Oh don't worry," Kate said, waving Megan off. "I'll put cute things in here and-"

"No! I'm too fabulous to die!" Megan screamed, cutting Kate off. She was balancing on one foot and waving her arms about. Eventually, she tipped, and fell, screaming.

Kate started laughing her but off. "Ah, karma, you wonderful being!" She continued to laugh, until she realized she couldn't see Megan. "Megan?" she called out, hoping her rather psychotic friend would answer.

"Kate! I can't die! Help!" she heard Megan scream. Kate immediately paled and ran to the direction she heard the scream. She skidded to a stop when she saw a giant chasm beside the place where Megan had fallen earlier.

"Shit..." she muttered, looking down the chasm. She paled once again when she saw Megan holding onto dear life to a branch. "Oh my God! Calm down! That will just make the situation worse!" she exclaimed, trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Just get off your lazy ass and help me!" Megan yelled, glaring at the freaking out brunette.

"Oh, yeah, just hold on a moment longer!" Kate told her, running back to find something to save her best friend.

"C'mon Mother Nature! I need something! I promise never to litter aga- Aha!"

Kate smirked as she spotted a rather long vine. She pulled, and eventually ended up having enough of the green substance to reach her friend.

"What the heck are you waiting for?! Do you want me to die?!" she heard Megan scream, causing her to start running back.

"Don't worry! I coming, just stay calm!" Kate exclaimed. She unwrapped the roll of vine she had made, and tied it around the tree facing the chasm. She tugged, and smiled as it stayed in place. "Perfect." she muttered.

Kate threw the vine over the cliff, and grabbed it with two hands. With a deep breath, she began to climb over. "Shit... I really wish I was more athletic," she muttered, grunting.

"Finally! I thought you were gunna leave me here to die!" Megan exclaimed, grabbing Kate's extended hand and then grabbed onto the vine.

"Hey, don't worry, I wouldn't-"

"...Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Is this a vine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shit..."

"Why, what's the ma-"

They both heard a ripping sound, and they slowly looked up. Near the top of the vine, it slowly began to rip. Their eyes widened, and they looked to each other with matching, frightened faces.

"Shit..."

As they both uttered the last syllable, their fear came to be. The vine snapped, and they were sent tumbling into the chasm, their screams echoing from the rock walls.

{Knowing that they might have possibly died, and that this is a line break, fills you with pessimism}

Kate's eyes slowly opened, and she groaned, rubbing her head. "I'm surprised that didn't hurt anymore than it did," she muttered, looking around the area she had fallen into. She was laying stomach down on a patch of golden flowers, and she raised an eyebrow at them.

"That's because you landed on me, dumbass..." Kate heard, causing her eyes to widen considerably. She looked down on her right and almost burst out into laughter of seeing Megan's face stuffed into the golden flowers.

"Oops, sorry, Megan," she said, smiling.

Megan raised her head, and turning it so she could see the brunette, began glaring at her. "Get off of me," she growled, causing the brunette to quickly get off her pissed off friend before she was murdered. It didn't work very well because immediately after the red head sat up, she grabbed Kate's shoulders and began shaking her back and forth like a rag doll. "You freaking idiot! What were you thinking, using a vine for a rope?!" she yelled, fury radiation from her voice.

"Um... Oops?" Kate said, her head currently spinning, and Megan was sure that if they were cartoons, her friend's eyes would be swirls.

"Yeah, oops!" Megan exclaimed. "Now we're gunna die here!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being so pessimistic," she said, standing up, beginning to brush the dirt off her clothes.

"No, you're just being to optimistic," Megan grumbled, choosing to stay sitting on the flower bed.

"Eh," Kate replied, shrugging. She was looking around, smiling all the while. "But can you imagine what kind of things we could encounter down here?! It could be like a grand adventure!" Kate exclaimed, gesturing to the rest of the cave with her arms spread out.

Megan scoffed. "Oh yes. I can imagine murderous being out for blood," she muttered, watching her friend with a raised eyebrow. Knowing that her idiotic friend would never understand the danger, she sighed, filled with pessimistic thoughts of their untimely deaths.

On Kate's end, she was smiling, hands on her hips while her thoughts were filled with optimism, her imagination filled with random and rather outlandish thoughts. Perhaps, maybe she played too many RPG's in her childhood...

Yep, the author decided that they were screwed.

So that was the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
